Secret Club of the Broken
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: A different story set after that deal with Bob Paris. #normero #norma #alex
1. Chapter 1

_You don't think I don't know what they've done to me? No one knows better than me! They raped me! They put a dead man's body in my bed! They kidnapped my child and they put them in a box in the ground! What else are they gonna do to me? Kill me?_

Norma's voice is ringing in Alex's ears. It's been few hours after she made that deal with Bob. Her terms were quite simple: an exit on the bypass that will lead to the old road with a sign of her motel to let the people know of her business and a pool. Bob can afford to do all that except that's not his style. He wouldn't give all that to her without a play. He knows Norma is not a player in town so even though he knows she has the flash drive, he will keep on messing with her. That's why he came with her in the first place. He wants to make sure Bob will understand that he will be there to protect her.

Now, seeing her lying on the floor inside a room at Bob's office with chain around her ankle, he feels so stupid. He just failed to protect her. He wanted to get her out but he's not going to be able to do it without spilling blood and it's too early for him to do it. It will mean war if he starts now.

"Thank you for coming, Alex", Bob greeted upon his entrance.

They are standing in another room overlooking Norma on the other side through a two-way mirror.

"What is this, Bob? I thought I told you not to mess with her. What is going on?" Alex asked.

"Oh, this is for you, Alex. I want you to know what kind of woman you're dealing with and that she's only using you to protect her and her kid from going to jail", Bob answered.

Alex frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I can see is Norma chained inside that room", Alex said.

Bob gestured something to one of his guys and he went inside the room. He then turned on a TV screen inside.

"What is going on? I want to see Bob. This is not part of the freaking deal!" Norma exclaimed.

Alex can feel Norma's nervousness radiating from the other room. She's panicking and who wouldn't? Her foot is chained to the wall.

"This is a live footage as we speak", the guy said.

Norma looked into the screen and saw Norman sleeping on his bed at their house. Forget panic. She's way past it. If she's hooked into a machine right now, the results will be off the charts.

"Don't hurt him. Please, don't hurt my son. Hurt me if you want. I don't care. Just leave him alone", Norma pleaded.

"You're not here to make any demands", the guy muttered.

Alex turned to Bob.

"What is the point of all this?" he asked.

"You'll see", Bob answered.

The guy sat across Norma while she looks at the screen seeing her son sleeping peacefully.

"Where is the flash drive?" he asked.

Norma's face hardened. She's not going down without a fight. She knows she has leverage and she will use it.

"No. If you touch me or Norman, that ledger will go out in public in a heartbeat and I am not kidding about that. You can choose who you want to see it first. The local newspaper or the DEA?" she threatened.

It's not an empty threat. Dylan and she spoke about that part. They came to agreement in case something happened to her, they will burn the whole town down.

"Alright…then, let's talk about something unrelated to the flash drive. How did your husband die?" the guy asked.

Norma stiffened.

Alex saw that too. She's not usually shy about telling people her husband has died but her reaction to the question on how he died is unusual.

"It was an accident at the garage. A huge shelf fell on him", she answered coldly.

"I'll ask again and think about it harder this time because we're not going to hurt your kid. We're going to call the police and have that particular incident investigated so I suggest you be honest now. How did your husband died?" the guy asked again.

Norma is trying to pull herself together. She knows that they know how. They know the truth and now they have the leverage.

"I don't know what you want from me. I already told you what happened", she said while almost crying.

The guy pulled out his phone.

"Last chance, Norma Bates. If I pressed this, there's no going back", the guy said.

Norma looked at him and then to the screen showing Norman on his bed. Tears fell from her eyes as she can no longer hold it. They got her.

"Fine! Fine! It wasn't an accident. He didn't die in the garage and the shelf didn't fall on him", she said.

"How did it happen, Norma Bates?" he asked.

Norma took a deep sigh.

"He was hitting me and Norman hit him in the head with a blender to get his father off of me. He didn't mean to kill his father but he died and I can't have my son go to prison so I dragged his body into the garage and I made it look like an accident", she answered.

Alex went cold. He didn't know that part of the story. They were being honest with each other but he has no right to get mad at her. He never asked her about it. He's just upset that she didn't tell him that but does he has to right to demand?

"Okay, you can go now", the guy said to Norma unlocking the chain around her ankle.

* * *

Norma went out and saw Alex came out of the other room with Bob Paris. The expression on his face tells her, he knows everything. Perhaps, he was watching her. Instead of feeling ashamed, anger fills her. Anger directed towards Alex. He saw it in her eyes. She is mad. Bob smiled at her and waved goodbye. Norma turned around giving one last look at Alex before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Norma is wiping her tears away as she drives her car back. She is waiting for Dylan to pick up his phone. It's all going to come down on her and she cannot have her sons go down with her.

"Norma", Dylan answered.

"Dylan, go to the house right now and take Norman with you. Go somewhere safe and don't tell me where", she instructed.

"What? What is going on?" he asked.

"I don't have time for your questions, Dylan. Just do it. There's money inside my drawer. Take it. Tell Norman something that will not make him upset. I don't know what. Make something up. Just take him out of White Pine Bay, please. I promise I will explain everything later", she insisted.

"Okay. Okay. I know a place but what about you?" Dylan agreed then asked.

"I can't leave. They will follow me. I'm sure of it. You and Norman have to get out of this town. Do you understand me? Right now", Norman answered.

"Alright…don't worry about us. I'll take care of Norman. Be careful. I will get you out after I took care of Norman. Okay? Just hang tight", Dylan said.

Norma hung up and wiped the rest of her tears. After a few minutes, she noticed someone is following her. She stepped harder on the gas and her car almost fly. Suddenly, the car behind her appeared to be Alex's SUV. Then, he turned on the emergency vehicle lights to let Norma know that he wants her to stop but she only went faster. If she keeps up that speed, he knows an accident is bound to happen so he matches her speed and then cut her off. She stepped on the brake hard that her neck hurt due to impact.

Alex got off his vehicle and started walking towards Norma's car. She got off right away and tried to walk away from him but he caught up and grabbed her arm and pinned her against her car.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked in annoyance.

"Gee, I don't know, Alex. I don't even know if I can still talk to you", she answered in sarcasm.

He frowned.

"You think I'm working with Bob Paris now?" he asked.

"You know I was in that horrible room with chains around my foot. They had people in my house inside my son's room while he's sleeping and you just stood there and did nothing. You didn't even try to get me out. Did you enjoy the show, Sheriff?" she lashes out.

Alex understood where her anger is coming from. He did not try to get her out right away because he's avoiding a bigger mess. Maybe she did hope he will come and take her away. Suddenly, Bob's voice is circling his brain telling him she's just using him for protection.

"Oh, I see…you think I'm just using you so my son and I won't go to jail", Norma guessed by just looking at him. "You know what. I don't need you to do anything. I don't need your protection and I don't need you around. You want to do your job? Go ahead and arrest me. Do it!" she dared.

It's not to challenge him in anyway. She's making a point that he now no longer cares about her.

"I am not going to arrest you, Norma", he muttered.

She looked into his eyes and saw the shift in his emotions. He's no longer cold or confused.

"If you're not going to arrest me, can you let me go?" she asked.

Alex doesn't want to let her go. She's not okay. No matter how much she tries to hide that with anger, he can see right through it. How foolish of him to be affected by Bob's words? He's just trying to turn him against her so she will be alone and unprotected. He fell for it and now she's hurt. He knows that her husband was abusive. He's seen the records from Arizona when he checked her out. It's no surprise if that happened. It's self-defense. If Alex was there, for sure he will shoot that man to save Norma.

"I'll take you home", he said calmly and softer.

"I have a car, Alex", she snapped.

"You're not driving tonight. I am taking you home or we will stay here all night? Your choice", he offered.

She looked at her car.

"I'll have someone get your car in the morning", he said knowing what she's thinking.

"Fine", she finally agreed.

* * *

It's quiet in the car. Norma is looking outside the window while Alex is focusing on driving.

"I can stay at the motel tonight to watch over you and Norman", he muttered.

"Don't worry about Norman. He's gonna be okay", she said while exhaling.

He briefly looked at her and she's still looking outside the window.

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" he asked.

"I asked Dylan to take his brother away from White Pine Bay. They're gone. They will be fine so don't worry about it", she answered.

Alex stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You sent away your kids? Where?" he asked again.

"I don't know. I don't know because I told Dylan to not tell me where he's taking his brother. No matter how much torture Bob will throw my way, there's nothing for me to tell because I don't know anything", she answered without blinking.

Alex sighed. She just sacrificed being with her sons in order to keep them safe. That also means that she will be alone in that big old house. He started the car again and drove.

"We're not going to the motel. I am taking you to my house", he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex did just that. He brought Norma in his house instead of hers. He's not trying to take advantage of her. She will be alone in her house and with Bob lurking around, he cannot risk her being alone like that. He already got her and locked her in a room with chains around her foot. Alex is not going to let that happen again.

He cleaned the living room for Norma. He knows how big she is with tidiness and he wants to make her comfortable. Once, he left his clothes all over his motel room and Norma went in, picked them all up and washed them.

"Are you hungry? I don't have anything on the fridge but we can order something", he asked.

It's justified. He wasn't expecting company at all.

"I don't think I can eat at this point. Do you have whisky?" she answered then asked him back.

Alex looked at her but didn't argue.

* * *

The two settled at the kitchen enjoying a bottle of whisky. Alex kept watching Norma as she drank straight the alcohol. He has no idea Norma has that much capacity and tolerance with whisky but he has never seen her drunk before anyway.

"He doesn't remember it", Norma muttered as she stares on the glass.

"Who doesn't remember what?" Alex asked.

"Norman. He doesn't remember what happened that day his father died. He blacked out. It was the first time I saw him like that and I panicked. How are we going to explain that to the police? They're going to take him away. That's for sure so I covered it up. Last year, he finally asked", she answered.

Alex is now curious.

"So you told him the truth?" he asked again.

"Well, I have no choice. He's about to kill himself. He just got back home from the hospital after being locked in a box in the ground. He's having a breakdown and he found out that he killed his father. I managed to convince him to stay a little longer and I was successful", she answered.

Norma resumed drinking.

"It wasn't his fault. He was only trying to defend me. I know you're not going to arrest me and all but I have to explain. That stuff always happened in our household in Arizona. Each time Sam was about to hit me, I always sent Norman to his room to hide…so he wouldn't see any of it but that day…I wasn't able to do that. We were arguing in the living room about some stupid curtains when Sam hit me and he wouldn't stop. I suddenly forgot Norman was in the kitchen making breakfast. The next thing I knew, Sam let go of my neck and my hair and he fell on the floor with his head bleeding. Norman was unresponsive. He blacked out. When he came to and found his father in the garage, he cried like any other son finding their father dead", she explained.

Alex drinks too and then looked back at Norma who's waiting for his reaction.

"What's wrong with Norman?" he finally asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that he needs to be protected and he needs help. That's why I orchestrated that whole deal with Bob. I can't have the motel go under because if I'm going to get Norman some help, I'll be needing money to do it. I didn't do it just for the kicks of dealing with the bad guys. I did it for my son", she answered.

He finally understood it. At first, he thought Norma was just trying to get even with the town that hurt her. Truth is, she did it to help her son.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me the whole story. Bob doesn't play fair. I'm pretty sure you know that already. I'll deal with him make sure he will not try and do anything anymore. For the meantime, you'll be staying here with me. You said your sons are safe somewhere so I need you to be in here", he said.

Norma made a face and resumed drinking. What other choice does she has anyway? It's either that or stay at her house and be picked by Bob Paris' men later. Former is better.

"Thank you. Can I ask where I can crash?" she asked.

Alex knew she's already getting drunk. He can tell by the way she talks.

"You can have my bedroom. I'll take the couch", he answered and assisted her to his bedroom.

* * *

It's not as messy as the living room so Norma didn't notice anything. He put her to bed and removed her shoes. He saw the bruise that the chain left around her ankle. She must've struggled when she first woke up and saw it on her and tried to remove it. How can he let that happen to her?

"It will go away, Alex. It's just a bruise. Scars don't go away though", Norma muttered as she leaned back carelessly.

Her skirt went up a bit exposing her thighs to Alex. He unapologetically stared first before reaching for her skirt and pulled it down but he stopped midway when he noticed the scar on her thigh. _Scars don't go away though_. It's a pretty nasty scar. He wants to know but he decided not to ask. She will tell him when she's ready, he thought.

Alex pulled the blanket up to keep her warm. She's dozing off. He noticed a tear that escaped her eye at the side of her face. He gently wiped it away.

"Good night, Norma", he whispered before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

As soon as she heard the door closes, Norma opened her eyes and finally let more tears fall from her eyes as she lets it all out. She has to let it out otherwise she will implode. The heavy feeling in her chest is keeping her from feeling anything else. She then felt someone joined the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her. It's Alex. She can smell him.

"Good night, Alex", she whispered and finally closed her eyes and allowed herself to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Norma woke up and realized she's alone in the room. She got up and went to the living room and then to the kitchen where she found a note left by Alex: _Went to the station. I left some money for pizza or anything you want. Please, eat something. I'll be back later_. She saw the money on the table for food. The house felt empty without Alex in it. Back in her house, she doesn't feel that way because she busies herself with chores and the motel. There is no motel to run in Alex's house so the only thing left is chores.

She started cleaning everything in Alex's house. She tidied his closet, washed his dishes and his laundry. She even rearranged his living room.

"That's more like it", she muttered once she's done.

Now, it's time to eat. She's not a fan of takeout or unhealthy food so she decided to take the money and go out.

* * *

Norma finished her breakfast and got her to-go coffee. She knows it's not safe for her to be out in the open and Alex will go nuts if she got caught by Bob again. Before she went in her car, she dropped by the store to pick up some things for Alex's house. The man is living on microwaveable and takeout. It's unhealthy. She's living under his roof now so she appointed herself as in-charge when it comes to his kitchen.

Norma is loading the groceries inside her car when she saw a familiar vehicle parked across the street. She stopped for a few seconds and focused on the store on the other side of the road. Her eyes couldn't believe what she's seeing or rather who. It's Caleb. He's back in White Pine Bay. She hurried back inside her car and drove fast to avoid him. She wasn't mistaken at all. It was really him. Norma dialed Dylan right away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah…did you call Caleb?" Norma answered then asked him back.

"No. Why?" he answered and then returned the question.

"…because I just saw him in town. He didn't see me because I drove away. What the hell is he doing here? I thought he left White Pine Bay?" she exclaimed.

"Norma, are you driving? Stopped panicking or you'll going to get yourself in an accident. Are you staying at the house?" Dylan asked.

"No. I'm not staying at the house. I'm staying with Alex", she answered.

"Sheriff Romero? Why are you staying with him?" he asked again.

"…because he doesn't want me to stay at the house. He thinks Bob might come for me there and if I'm staying at his house Bob will not dare. Don't worry about me, Dylan. I'm fine. Just make sure you and your brother will be alright", she answered.

"We're fine. Norman is fine. He thinks you let us off on a brotherly vacation and he's excited. We left his phone though at the house so he won't be able to call you. Maybe he'll use mine later", he said.

That put a smile on her face thinking her two sons bonding with each other.

"That's great, Dylan. I have to go. Take care you two", she said.

"You as well, Mom", he replied.

* * *

Alex arrived home and smelled the food coming from the kitchen. He went straight there and saw the dinner is ready on the table. He then started to notice the sudden change in his house. It's cleaner and neater. It looks good but he cannot see Norma.

"Norma?" he called.

"In here", she responded.

Alex went inside his bedroom and saw Norma sitting on the bed with a beer on her hand and cigarette on the other.

"Sorry, about the smell. You got exhaust fan in the bathroom so I figure it's better here than in your living room or in the kitchen. I was just waiting for you. Dinner is ready", she explained and then put out her cigarette and walked past Alex.

He followed her into the kitchen still unsure of what to say. She's acting weird. He knows it's been weird times but he's not sure how he's going to approach her.

"Food looks great. You went shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah…well, you said I can do anything I want with the money you left so I used it to buy some groceries. Your fridge was empty and I just filled it up", she answered.

They both sat down and started eating. He must admit her cooking is great. Norma is chasing her dinner with beer which is bothering Alex.

"Everything okay while I was gone? It doesn't feel that way from here", he asked.

She shouldn't have underestimated his skill of observing. She's like an open book to him that he can just read.

"Everything's fine. I just felt like drinking something for tonight and I don't want to open your bottles so I bought this instead", she answered.

"I didn't know you smoke", he muttered.

"I do. Well, it's been a while since the last time I did. It's an old habit. I won't do it inside your house again. I promise", she explained.

That's not what's bothering him. He's been working in the police force for some time that he knows the signs of domestic abuse victim which he can see right now on her. She already told him about her husband but this time is different. He observed her while talking last night about him and her mannerisms and gestures are different now. Something happened and she's lying about it.

"Tell me, Norma. You don't have to tell me the entire story. I just want to know what happened today", he said.

She looked at him and knew what he meant.

"My brother is here in town", she finally said.

There is an awkward silence between them. Of course, Alex doesn't know the history but he can feel there's something behind those words.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. He'll leave soon", she muttered and resumed having dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Norma was asleep, Alex took his computer and started checking her family background past Arizona. It was hard to find but since Alex is a sheriff, he was granted access to view Norma's file.

Francine Calhoun was Norma's mother. She was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. According to the report, she was exposed to different medications due to frequent transfer of doctors. She soon became unresponsive and relied heavily on medications before she died recently.

Steve Calhoun is Norma's father. He used to be a clerk in an office before he got fired after he tried to steal money from his boss. He then worked in construction. There is no report of abuse on his file and there's no criminal record.

Caleb Calhoun is Norma's older brother. Well, his file is colorful. He got series of arrest record on his file for burglary, physical injuries, and damage to property. He's been traveling throughout the country and he just came back from abroad.

Alex tried to find something between those three that will explain to him why Norma was so nervous to see his brother in town. For Alex, the files state normal family scenario. Mother was sick. Father made bad decision. Brother is the black sheep. Alex then pulled Norma's file again.

She's got a lot of hospital records from Arizona which surely caused by her husband. Alex digs in further until he stumbled upon a school report from Norma's old high school. It said there that she was called into the office after showing up to school with cut on her forehead and bruise on her face. There were other several bruising all over her body but she refused to tell how she got them. The school alerted social services but when they asked Norma, she said she fell from the stairs.

Norma was never clumsy. She's graceful and careful with the way she moves. She wouldn't just fall like that. Someone did that to her and she didn't say who because she's protecting that person. Alex's mind worked like a detective trying to piece it all together.

"Caleb", he muttered.

* * *

The next day, Alex didn't go to work. He decided to stay at home and watch over Norma. She came out of the room still wearing her newly bought night dress. Her eyes almost popped out when she saw Alex in the living room staring back at her. She became conscious by how she looks.

"Sorry, I thought you already left for work", she apologized and then returned inside the room.

Alex cannot get over yet on how gorgeous Norma is. Sure he has seen her almost naked before but that was through a distance and with a window and sheer curtain blocking his sight. He just saw her wearing only a thin silk night dress which exposed lots of her skin. She's perfect, he thought. He then shook his head trying to focus on the reason why he insisted for her to stay at his place. It's to protect her from Bob Paris.

Norma returned, now wearing a robe, to the living room. Alex looked away to hide the look on his face.

"I made some coffee in the kitchen. I also made some pancakes. Let's have some breakfast", he said.

* * *

Norma watched Alex carefully. He's been acting distant since that awkward situation with the night gown. She cannot tell if he's attracted to her or something else is bothering him. She chose not to push it since she's just a guest in his house.

"Is it your day off?" she asked to start a conversation.

"Kind of", he answered briefly.

"It's not your day off", she guessed.

Alex looked at her and saw her eyes examining him.

"No, it's not but I'm the Sheriff so I can make my own schedule if I want to", he explained.

She knows the reason he stayed home is to watch her. He's worried about her. Suddenly, she felt like a burden. She's not his responsibility. He doesn't need to do all of that for her.

"I think I should go back to the house. It's been two days and I need to check the motel. I know it's not doing well but some people might still want to check in", she mentioned.

He put down his utensils and looked back at her with his eyes extremely focused.

"That's not going to happen. You're not going back there until I deal with Bob. It's not safe", he disagreed.

Norma frowned.

"Until when? I cannot live in your house forever, Alex. I have my own house and a business I'm trying to save. When is it going to be safe, Alex? Tell me", she asked.

"I am thinking of something, Norma. Be patient. I am only trying to protect you", he said calmly.

He can feel her temper rising and he doesn't want to match hers so remained calm.

"I know that and I appreciate it. This is all just too much. I am living in your house, sleeping on your bed, eating your food. Now, you're not going to work because of me. It's too much, Alex. I cannot pass on my problems to you. It's all my fault. I pushed that deal with Bob. You don't have to fix it for me", she said.

He took her hand for comfort.

"I chose to come with you to make that deal with Bob. I wanted to protect you and keep you safe. You are not a burden to me, Norma. Don't ever think that", he said.

Norma got stuck at his gaze. She had always looked into those brown eyes but she never saw the gentleness in them until now. He's not Sheriff Romero at the moment. He's just simply Alex. All of a sudden, she began to feel a connection she never knew she's still able to feel. Fear began to creep up on her resulting to her pulling back her hand from his.

"Thank you. Well, if I'll be staying here with indefinite time period, I need to go to my house and get some clothes because I'm running out", she said changing the air in the room.

Alex smiled a little.

"Okay, I'll come with you. I got nothing else to do today anyway", he agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Norma and Alex went back to the house so she can get some of her things and clothes while Alex observed the photos around her living room. He's been to her house multiples times but he never had the chance to check them out mainly because those times he was there were during crisis. He saw how close Norma and Norman are and most of the photos have the two in them. There is one picture where Norman's father is included. They were in the park watching Norman play.

"That was the one day Sam didn't drink. He was himself that day. I think that's the only good memory Norman have with his father", Norma suddenly said behind him.

She's standing by the foot of the stairs carrying a suitcase. Alex stepped back from the photos and Norma smiled.

"It's alright. I was the one who put them on display", she muttered.

Alex returned the smile.

"You got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm all packed", she answered.

* * *

Alex carried Norma's suitcase and put it at the backseat of his SUV. She's about to get in the car when she heard someone walking towards them. She turned around and her jaw almost dropped upon seeing Caleb approaching her.

"Hello, Norma Louise", he greeted.

Alex looked at the man he just heard and saw Norma's brother standing right in front of her. Norma was frozen. She wasn't able to speak or move. Tears are building in her eyes and ready to drop.

"I was here yesterday but no one's home. I cannot contact Dylan as well so I tried again today. I don't know if you heard but Mom died and…" Caleb started talking but wasn't able to finish when Norma turned around and attempted to get in the car to escape him.

Caleb hated that. He grabbed her arm pretty hard and slammed her against the SUV to pin her. Norma groaned at the impact and she can feel her back already complaining.

"I'm still talking to you, Norma Louise! Can you just hear me out?" he exclaimed.

Norma shut her eyes praying for it to be over.

"Let go of her", Alex intervened with a firm voice.

Clearly, Caleb didn't notice him being there. He then realized the SUV with bold letters printed on it: SHERIFF. He hesitated at first but he released Norma's arm. She opened her eyes and saw Alex by her side looking furious at Caleb like he's about to shoot him.

"You're dating a cop now, Norma Louise?" Caleb asked her mockingly.

She didn't answer. There's something in his tone that she recognized. It's the sound of jealousy and accusation of betrayal. It terrified her.

"Get in the car, Norma", Alex ordered.

She didn't protest. She did what he asked and went inside the car leaving the two guys outside.

"If you touch her again or even come near her, I will either put you in jail and throw away the key or I will kill you myself. Stay away from her", Alex warned Caleb and then went inside the SUV and drove away.

* * *

Norma has been very quiet the whole drive. Alex wanted to talk to her but he's not sure how to start a conversation.

"Sheriff? Are you there?" Deputy Lin asked through the radio.

"Yes. What is it?" he asked after picking up.

"We have an agent from the DEA here who wants to talk to you right now. I told her that you're on leave but she said she'll wait", the deputy answered.

Alex sighed.

"It's alright", Norma muttered.

"It'll be quick", he said.

* * *

Alex went in the station leaving Norma inside his SUV to talk to the DEA agent waiting for him. He went to his office and found her sitting there.

"You want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Yes. Agent Zelda Lewis of the DEA, sorry to bother you on the day of your leave but it's kind of urgent", she answered.

"Let's get into it then", Alex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norma is left inside Alex's SUV to wait. She did say it's alright but it's not. She just wanted to go to Alex's house and hide in his bedroom to be alone in the dark. Some of his deputies have been staring at her whenever they passed like they're thinking what Shelby's ex has been doing in Sheriff's car. The pressure and the scrutiny became too much for her so she got out of the car and walked towards the nearest tree to hide from their eyes. She then took a stick of cigarette from her coat pocket and lit it up.

Her back hurts as well as her arm but she didn't bother checking them. She knows they're already bruised. Thank goodness Norman and Dylan are safe somewhere else so they won't have to see her like that again. The last time they saw her bruised and injured was when Shelby hit her right in front of them. Norman blacked out most of it but Dylan took it badly. It reminded him of the time they spent under Sam's roof.

Caleb…she can't even say his name. She saw a familiar rage in her brother's eyes, the same rage that allowed him to do horrible things to her. She knows he loves her. She knows that. He protected her from their father for years but all of that changed when he crossed the line. She closed her eyes and kept on smoking in order to shake the painful memories away, the same memories she thought she buried long time ago.

"Norma", Alex's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing over there?" he asked.

She turned around and showed him her cigarette then tossed it away.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go home", he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we go to Portland?" Norma asked while they're in the car.

Alex looked at her and frowned.

"Portland? What are we going to do in Portland?" he asked her back.

She shrugged her shoulders keeping her eyes on the window.

"Nothing really. I just want to get out of town for a little while, maybe go shopping, hop bars, sightseeing…anything", she answered and then looked back at her. "What do you say? Come on. It's your day off, might as well spend it other than being locked in your house", she added.

He has to admit. She's very persuasive. She always has that charm on everyone especially men. He can see why she got Shelby right away and the Heldens boy.

"Okay, we'll go to Portland then", he agreed and that put a smile on Norma's face.

* * *

The two roamed around Portland until the sun sets. Norma did shop like what she said. She even helped Alex picked his clothes. He wanted to protest but she got good taste and he does like the items she chose for him.

"Where to?" he asked after they're through shopping.

"I'm starving", she muttered.

Alex laughed.

"Come on. I know a great place to dine here", he said.

* * *

"A resto bar?" Norma asked once they took their seats.

"This place serves the best steak you'll ever taste in your life", he answered in his defense.

Norma laughed at his answer. The loud sound is distracting her from the world which is nice. Alex ordered their food while Norma is busy watching the band playing on the stage.

"Do you play any instruments?" she suddenly asked Alex.

"Me? I played guitar before but I'm not good with it. I like listening to it though. You?" he answered then asked her back.

"Guitar? Yeah, I play guitar but not as good as piano. I love playing piano", she answered with a big smile on her face.

He has never heard her play before. He knows she has piano at her house. Now, he started wondering what is like to listen to her play it.

"Do you want me to play?" she asked like she read what's on his mind.

"What? Well, yeah…but I don't think it's possible. I don't have piano in my house", he answered.

Norma laughed, took a sip from her glass and then threw her purse on Alex. He watched Norma made her way to the stage and talked to a guy. She glanced at him and winked before getting on stage. The band stopped playing and made way for Norma.

"Alright, we have a special guest tonight. Please give a warm welcome to Norma Bates!" the guy announced.

She sat by the piano and adjusted the microphone. She took a deep breath and started playing and singing _Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart_.

Alex sat there and unable to part his eyes from Norma and her angelic voice. His heart started pounding. He's attracted to her. That one thing is for sure but he never realized that it's to that extent of actually feeling more deeply than just attraction. It scares her. For so long, he closed himself to the world and the possibility of a connection like what he feels with Norma. He wanted to stay away. He tried staying away from her from that night at her front porch when she refused to let him in. He tried treating her coldly thinking that would make what he feels for her change but it didn't work. He cannot stay away from her for too long. It could be because trouble always swirl around her for some reason. It could also be fate.

The song came to an end and the crowd gave her a round of applause. Norma took a bow before returning to their table where Alex is waiting.

"So? What do you think?" she asked.

"That was beautiful. You played beautifully and I love that song you chose", he answered. Norma's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked just to confirm.

"Yeah…I should think about buying a piano so you can play back in the house", he answered.

"That would be great because it's boring there", she teased and they both laughed.

The waiter came with their food. Norma looked carefully at the huge chunk of steak on her plate.

"Wow", she muttered.

Alex laughed at her reaction. "Bon appetite, Norma Bates", he said.

After their meal, the two enjoyed a few bottles of vodka although Alex decided not to enjoy too much because he needs to drive later.

"You never had a serious girlfriend since you became sheriff?" she asked in disbelief.

"I am not lying. What you see on TV is just cliché, you know. The sheriff got a lot of girls here and there or a settled family type of guy. It's not always the case", he answered.

"So you don't have girls here and there?" she asked with curious eyes. She's hunting.

"There's couple I see", he finally gave up.

Norma rolled her eyes around. "That is cryptic but hey, I don't judge. Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?" she muttered and finished her glass.

"Okay, I think we should find some place to stay for the night. It's late and you're too drunk now", Alex said while looking at his clock.

Norma frowned. "I am not drunk. Maybe you are", she protested.

Alex chuckled. "Come on, Norma Bates", he said.

Not far from their table, a mysterious guy is watching them in secret.


	8. Chapter 8

The two checked in a motel nearby. The establishment got many rooms vacant but Alex decided to book one room so he can keep an eye on Norma who's really drunk that she can barely walk on her own. He helped her get to bed and then removed her shoes afterwards. After that, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It's been a long day and he drove a long way so a hot water is really a nice idea to end his day. When he returned, he saw Norma trying to remove her blouse.

"I thought you're sleeping", he muttered.

She didn't turn around and seemed to be having trouble with her clothing.

"I can't sleep. It's too tight", she explained.

She's finally able to remove her top revealing her black slip underneath. She's not showing anything but Alex finds it sexy. Well, in his defense, he always finds Norma sexy no matter whatever clothes she's wearing. He chose not to come any closer just in case she decides to remove more items of her clothing but she stopped with the top. He then walked over just to get a pillow from the bed that he can use to sleep in on the floor. That's when he saw the big bruise on her back.

"Norma? Oh my god…does that hurt?" he asked.

She realized her bruise at her back is worse than she thinks. She didn't check it so she has no idea what it looks like but by Alex's reaction, it seems like it looks really bad.

"A little…when I move. Removing that blouse was tough", she answered.

Alex noticed the bruise on her arm as well. He knows it's from that encounter with Caleb earlier. He remembered how hard he grabbed her arm and slammed her against his vehicle. She didn't complain throughout the day but now she's feeling it.

"I'll be fine, Alex. They're just bruises. I've been through worse", she muttered like it's natural.

It bothered Alex. It's not natural. If she's part of the drug business in town or she's in gang, that's natural but she's not. She's a regular person. She's a single mother of two who owns a motel and that's it. That kind of thing is not natural for someone like her.

Norma noticed he's holding the pillow in his hands.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor? Please, don't. Sleep next to me. I felt more comfortable when you're next to me. Please", she pleaded.

The first night she slept in his bedroom, Alex heard her crying after he went out. He couldn't bear to let her sleep like that so he went back in and lie next to her and wrapped his arm around to let her know he's there. She stopped crying and she fell asleep pretty quick. Now, sleeping next to Norma is against his better judgment but he realized that she needs him and it's his priority now to be there for her.

"Alright…I'll sleep on the bed with you", he agreed.

Norma positioned herself while Alex killed the lights. The bed is not big but it's enough for them to fit. She can already smell him next to her and it's intoxicating. It could be the vodka talking in her head but she knows that's not all of it. She always finds him attractive, a little serious but attractive. There's been lots of times where she despised him but she cannot stay away from him. It's like there's magnet pulling her to him for some reason. When she got the flash drive, she knows she can make that deal herself but she decided to go to his house and asked him because he got that magical quality of keeping her calm and center.

"Alex, are you awake?" she asked hoping he is.

"Yes, Norma. Why?" he answered then asked her back.

His deep voice is like music in her ears. She's lightheaded and she's aware of that. She's really drunk, she thought. His presence is so strong that she cannot ignore it and pretend she's not feeling something because she is feeling something and it scares the shit out of her. She doesn't want to give it a name because she felt like if she does, it will be truer and she can no longer escape it. She turned around to face him only to find him already staring at her. His brown eyes looking at hers and it's powerful.

"Oh, Alex…" she muttered in defeat.

Norma grabbed his face and pulled it to hers and placed a deep kiss on his lips.

Is it happening? Alex asked himself in private. He is feeling her lips on his and it's amazing. Her hands are feeling his arms and his body and he doesn't want her to stop at all. Norma took his hand and placed it on her waist and that only excites him. When she felt Alex is not posing any objection, she deepens the kiss and became more aggressive. She then climbed on top of him and sat on the right spot which made him groaned.

"Norma…wait", he muttered in between kisses.

It's getting out of hand and fast. Next thing he knows, Norma already got her hand on his private part. She pulled from the kiss to get a good look of him.

"Norma, I don't think we should do this right now, not like this when your drunk", he said.

"Maybe I am drunk but I don't think that's relevant", she said.

"You may regret this in the morning", he reasoned.

"I might but right now, I don't regret it at all. Do you?" she asked while stroking him.

"No…I don't…fuck, Norma…", he groaned and then grabbed her to flip them around so he can be on top of her.

Alex removed his shirt while Norma removed her slip and the two begins devouring each other throughout the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind Alex's SUV a black car is parked with the same mysterious guy from the resto bar. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"They're still in the motel. Yes. I am right here outside. Don't worry. I'll never let them leave my sight", he said.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning came and Norma is sleeping peacefully next to Alex who's already awake. She got her head on his chest and her arm around his body. He wondered how things went from simple strolling around the city to them being naked in a motel room. Somehow he felt guilty. She was drunk and vulnerable. She's being harassed by Bob Paris. She sent her two sons away and her brother, who's seemingly abusive towards her, got in town. If that's the case, he should prepare himself because it's going to be really awkward once she wakes up.

"Are you awake, Alex?" she suddenly spoke without moving a limb.

"Yeah", he answered. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "My head hurts a little and my entire body is sore. I feel so tired", she answered.

That put a smile on Alex's face. He knows he's responsible for that. Last night went on for quite some time and it really exhausted both of them.

"You want to stay a little longer? I can talk to the manager downstairs if you want", he offered.

"Maybe just a few hours…thank you", she accepted.

* * *

Norma is left inside the room with only the sheet covering her body. She can remember every single detail of last night and nope, she doesn't regret it at all. It was amazing. She hasn't felt like that since…well…ever. No other man was able to make her feel like that before. He was gentle and yet aggressive. He's soft and strong at the same time.

It was her who initiated it and sure it will be awkward but if she can turn back time, she will not change that part of yesterday. Her phone ringing pulled her back to reality.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Mother, hey…sorry I left my phone back in my room. I just want to check in on you. Dylan said it's okay to use his phone to call you", Norman said on the other end.

Norma smiled at the sound of her son's voice. "I'm fine, honey. I am doing fine. Motel is running slow but I'm okay. How's the vacation with your brother? Everything going okay?" she asked.

"Oh Mother, you won't believe what we did yesterday. We went hiking just the two of us and then he taught me how to cook rabbit he hunted in the woods. It was delicious. Then, we jumped into a lake. It was freezing but it was fun. Today, he said we'll visit the museum to see the arts on display. He said they're featuring some taxidermy work so I am very excited", he answered with enthusiasm.

Norma is so happy the two are getting along.

"I am glad to hear that, sweetheart. Just always look out for each other, okay? Listen. I got to go. I have piles of chores to do but you two have fun and enjoy. Okay?" she said.

"Okay, Mother. We will. I miss you", he said.

"I miss you too, Norman", she replied.

* * *

Alex rang the doorbell at the motel office. After a few seconds, the manager came to the front desk.

"We would like to extend for few more hours. We just need more time to rest", Alex said.

"That will be all right. We don't have that many of guests anyway", the manager said.

"Thank you", Alex replied and exited the office.

He's on his way to the motel room when he noticed the black car parked behind his SUV. He recognized that car and knew who it was and more importantly, he knows who he works for. He's been watching them all night, probably since they left White Pine Bay. He needs to come up with a plan on how to get Bob off Norma's shoulders.

* * *

When Alex got back in the room, Norma is already dressed up. She didn't notice him at first but then heard his footsteps.

"Hey…hope you don't mind, I called for pizza. I am starving. They got to-go coffee too so we don't have to get one downstairs", she said.

He only nodded and walked towards her. She tried to avoid him but he cornered her and got her pinned against the wall where she cannot escape. He put his hands on her waist and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not sorry about what happened", he muttered.

She looked back at him and saw how sincere he is about what he just said and it's a relief for her because she doesn't want to hear from him that he regrets it. "Me neither", she replied.

That palpable connection is back again and she can feel her body longing for him. He moved closer and started kissing her. It went deeper and deeper that they almost ran out of breath. Alex's right hand travelled down below until it finds the helm of her skirt. It brushed the skin of her thigh until it reached her underwear.

"Alex…" she muttered once she felt his hand on her sensitive part.

He didn't stop. He wanted to pleasure her and make her feel great that she will keep on uttering his name. He played with her first until he slipped one finger inside her and she let out a moan which he loves. Norma held on tighter on his arms to keep her balance because her knees are shaking. Alex pulled away to watch her while he keeps on pleasuring her. He has never seen a woman so sexy like her before. Sure, he's been with other women before he met Norma but none came close to her.

"Alex…Alex…" she muttered and he knows she's close.

"It's okay. Come for me", he whispered in her ear and that has done it.

She unconsciously scratched his skin and gasped in such high he sent her to. Alex resumed kissing her to pull her back to present.

"Pizza delivery", the delivery guy called from the door.

The two broke their kiss as Alex groaned in frustration. Norma laughed at his reaction.

"Be right out!" Alex yelled and then kissed her one more time.


	10. Chapter 10

It's time for Alex and Norma to return to White Pine Bay. He is still the sheriff of the town and he got responsibilities. Norma is understanding about it despite the fact that she loved their time in Portland. Once they arrived at his house, Norma browsed through Alex's mails. It's not that it's her job to do so but it's a habit she cannot shake.

"I got mail", she muttered upon seeing her name on the envelope.

Alex got curious and went to her.

"Did you tell anyone I'm living with you?" she asked.

"No. I didn't tell anyone", he answered.

"Then why the hell my mail was delivered here?" she asked again but she knows Alex doesn't know the answer to that.

Norma opened the envelope and found a letter addressed to her. She read through it silently with her eyes while Alex is watching her. He saw how fast her expression changed from light to dark. Something is wrong with the letter.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

She folded the letter and put it inside her pocket and the ignored his question but Alex is not willing to give it up. He forced her to turn around so she can look at him.

"Tell me what's in that letter, Norma. Who sent it?" he asked.

Fear is all over her eyes.

"It's from Bob Paris. He said he met my brother", she answered.

For Alex, it's just Bob's way of intimidation and nothing more but he's sensing something else from Norma. She's scared that they met. She's probably scared of what they could possibly talked about. Her brother's presence has put her on edge since he got into town. He never asked before but if she's worried that Bob might be able to use Caleb against her, he needs to know.

"What did your brother do to you?" he popped the question.

Norma looked at him in surprise. She didn't expect that question coming.

"What? What made you ask that?" she asked him back hoping to get the upper hand.

"You're scared to death when you saw him yesterday morning. You started smoking when you saw him in town and now, you looked like you're about to pass out when Bob told you he met your brother. I need to know, Norma. I cannot protect you if you will not tell me stuff", he explained.

She wanted to tell him but how can she? That's the darkest part of her life and only Norman and Dylan know about it. How can she tell the man that she cares about that her brother had raped her and that he's Dylan's father? That's a tall order. She also understands Alex's position but she cannot bring herself to tell him that part of her life.

"We just never got along", she lied and Alex knows that. "You know what…I'm actually tired from the long drive. I think I'll call it a day. I'm going to go to bed. You can sleep with me if you want", she said changing and avoiding the subject all at the same time.

Alex didn't say anything. There's nothing he can do. She closed the gate and now hurried into hiding from him. He can feel it's something big. Norma is a private person. She doesn't just go tell people her past. He knows how tough she can be with dealing things on her own but she doesn't have to deal with Bob alone. He needs to have a chat with him.

* * *

Bob's house is not far and it only took him a few minutes to get there. The lights are all on and his car is parked outside. Alex didn't bother knocking. He barged in and found Bob in the kitchen fixing himself some green juice.

"Alex! I had a feeling you'll pay me a visit", Bob greeted with his mischievous smile.

"Sure you do. You sent Norma a letter at my house. How long did you have us followed? I saw your guy", Alex asked.

Bob chuckled. "You really are a cop. A few days…since I let Norma go. Smart move to keep her in your house. Tell me, what was she like in bed? I heard it's pretty spectacular in that motel room in Portland", Bob answered.

Alex clenched his fists. He's trying his best to control himself and not punch the guy. Bob took something from the kitchen drawer and tossed it in front of Alex. He opened the envelope and saw pictures of him and Norma in the same motel room they stayed in at Portland. It was during that night they slept together.

"This is low blow, Bob, even for you", he muttered trying to appear unaffected. "What are you going to do? Spread it around town? I am not breaking any law here. She's not married. There's nothing wrong with these pictures", he added.

That part is true. Alex will have no trouble people knowing he's sleeping with Norma Bates. He likes her very much. It's normal.

"That is true but imagine what people will say once they find out that the woman the sheriff is screwing had an incestuous relationship with her brother?" Bob teased.

Alex froze. He did hear him right. He said 'incestuous'.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I met her brother Caleb. He's fascinating. He told me that she's magnificent in bed and that her body is so addicting. He told me he's her first and that he got her pregnant. He's the father of her eldest son", Bob answered.

It could all be a lie. Caleb was upset about her not talking to him and this can be his way to get back at her but at the same time, he remembered the way she reacted after reading the letter. What if it's all true?

"Where did you meet?" Alex asked.

"…at the bar in town", Bob answered.

"Well, there goes your breaking news. I don't think anyone will hold the information you got from a drunk man in a bar. Next time you got something, make sure it's really something, Bob. You're wasting my time. Oh, and…tell your guy to stop following us or I will shoot him inside his car", Alex said and then leave taking the pictures with him.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning came and Norma found Alex waiting for her in the kitchen. He's wearing his uniform so it means his day off is over.

"You didn't come in the bedroom last night. Where did you sleep?" she asked.

"I went out and visited someone", he answered.

His voice is cold and she felt it like a sting on her heart. She sat next to him and took her cup of coffee. She got a feeling that she knows where he went last night and it's making her nervous.

"Norma, I need to ask you something. I was thinking of asking you later but I can't go through this day with it inside my head so I need to ask", Alex started and Norma braced herself. "Who is Dylan's father?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. Caleb told Bob everything and now Alex knows it too. She gently put the cup down and slowly got on her feet and started walking away from Alex. He got up fast and stopped her from walking away.

"You need to tell me because I am doing my best to control the situation and I cannot help you if you will not going to be honest with me. Please, Norma. I need to know", he pleaded.

Tears are already on the verge of falling from her eyes. She hates being cornered but he has his way of doing that to her. She cannot escape him.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"The truth", he answered.

"You will not like the truth, Alex. It's not pretty. It's ugly", she said.

"I don't care. I want to know", he insisted.

She took her time trying to find the right words but there are no right words, not when it comes to the nightmare she went through.

"It was very late that night. I was already sleeping when I heard my father yelling at Caleb in the living room. He's drunk again and he's taking it out on him. I stayed on my bed because I didn't want to get in trouble. After a while, I heard the front door slammed and Dad's car started. He left the house. I remained in my room. Then, when I decided to remove the blanket off my face, I saw Caleb standing beside my bed. It was dark and I can only see his eyes. He was crying and at the same time, he's furious. He's angry. I was going to turn on the lights so we can talk but he grabbed my hand and pinned me on my bed. I couldn't move and I couldn't scream for help", Norma started.

Alex did his best to appear calm.

"I know he's mad at Dad. I get it. The next day, I didn't say a word to anyone. Caleb was just mad. He wasn't himself. He was angry and he took it out on me. That's what I kept telling myself until later that night, he came into my room again and did it again. He kept on doing it every single day. Then, one day while he was in my room again doing things at me, I heard the front door. It was our father. He wasn't supposed to be home but there he was. I got so scared so I jumped out of bed so fast that I bumped onto the table and the hot iron fell on my thigh", she continued.

He now got his answer about the scar he found on her thigh before.

"I lied when Dad asked me what happened. He's an angry man and I know that if I told him what's going on, he would kill my brother so I never told him. I finally had the courage to leave the house so I can get away from him. My high school boyfriend asked me to go away and I accepted. Caleb found out that I was leaving and he raped me. It's not that he hadn't done that before. He did that way too many times but that particular time was violent. It was so violent that he got my shoulder dislocated. After that, I ran away with my boyfriend and never looked back. It took a month when I found out I was pregnant. I knew it was his but I can't go back so I made my boyfriend think that he's the father", she finished.

She looked at him studying his reaction to what she just revealed to him. She knows he can read her when she's lying. That's why she didn't dare lie about one thing of what she said. She can see how he's piecing stuff in his head.

"He told Bob a different version. Am I right?" she asked.

"He did", he answered.

Norma scoffed and then shrugged her shoulders.

"That's my brother. Well, I guess it's up to you who you will believe. I told you what you want to know and believe me, I don't do that often. I told my son Norman part of it because I thought Jake Abernathy was going to kill me that night but I didn't tell him the whole truth. It was only until later when Caleb showed up that I was forced to tell Dylan and Norman everything because my sons were about to kill each other. Now, you know as well. I hope I will not regret telling you about it", she said.

Alex didn't say anything. The hurt she's feeling is overwhelming for him but his silence is a bad news for her. She thinks she blew whatever she has with him. Who would want a woman with that kind of background?

"Don't worry. I'll be out by the time you get back from work. You don't have to worry about it. I understand", she added.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight which surprised her. She thought he will get mad and would want to throw her out of his house.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I'll handle Bob. I promise. He is not going to touch you", he whispered.

Norma finally let go and allowed herself to cry. Alex gently rubbed her back to comfort her while she releases the heavy feeling she got inside.

"I love you, Norma", he blurted out and that shocked her to the core.

She pulled from him and looked at his face.

"What?" she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Norma couldn't believe what she just heard. She is aware of their connection and the attraction but she didn't expect him to say it right away. She was afraid of it. She's afraid of that word because she doesn't think she deserve it for herself. Now, there's a guy standing in front of her who just learned her darkest secret and still managed to say those words to her despite all the horror and the mess she carries with her.

"Do you mean that? Sorry. I have to ask because there were guys who said that but don't mean those words. They just say it to gain something so I have to ask", she asked.

"I mean every word", he answered unapologetically.

It's not the best timing but she has to know what he feels for her so that she will be assured that what she told him will not change that.

"How can you love someone like me? I am a mess, Alex. You of all people know that. Few days into this town, you got a search warrant to search my house. I am nothing but trouble", she asked again.

"Yeah, trouble swirls around you but I don't care. I am willing to meddle with the trouble that comes with you because I love you", he answered.

"I love you too", she muttered out loud. "I've been avoiding those words because I'm afraid I might say it to someone who isn't worthy of them. You are worthy, Alex and I am not scared anymore. I love you", she said.

* * *

Alex started working on how he's going to get Bob off Norma's back. He drove to Dylan's farmhouse and found Gunner manning the place.

"Hey, Sheriff Romero. Dylan isn't here", Gunner greeted.

"I know. I'm here to talk to you. Where is the flash drive?" Alex asked.

Gunner stiffened but he knows better than to lie to the sheriff. He knows his reputation and he feared him more than he feared Dylan.

"I'll get it for you", Gunner said.

* * *

Alex waited at the dock for Bob. It's the only way for him to leave Norma alone. He needs to give him what he wants.

"Alex! Want to go fishing?" Bob asked.

"Sure", Alex answered.

The two went to Bob's boat and sailed to the bay. It's a peaceful day and there's no other people sailing in the area.

"Why do you ask me out here, Alex?" Bob asked.

Alex showed him the flash drive which he took right away with delight.

"Oh…I knew you're going to come through. Thank you, Alex. You really are my friend", Bob said in appreciation.

Alex looked at him and almost felt sorry but he knows the friend that he grew up with is long gone. Bob is nothing more than a drug lord now.

"What do you want in return? Oh, I know what you want. Okay, I'll leave Norma Bates alone. No more threats. No more guys following you or her. I swear", Bob said.

"There's something else", Alex muttered and Bob paid attention. "…your life", he said and then shot him four times.

Bob fell on the floor dead. His blood quickly spilled all over while he's still holding the flash drive.

"You'll never leave her alone. That's not you and I have to do something", Alex said to his dead body.

He then spent a great deal of time sailing as far as he can to dispose the crime scene. If anyone finds out that he killed Bob Paris, a lot of big players in White Pine Bay will come after him. It has to be done nice and clean. Luckily for him, he's a tactician when it comes to cover up. He rode the speedboat away and then blew Bob's yacht and watched it sink from afar. If they will find the wreck, they wouldn't connect it with Alex because his prints will be washed away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norma went back to the motel after receiving a call from one prospect guest. She arrived there and found a family waiting for her at the porch of the motel.

"Hi, sorry to bother you. I know you guys are closed but we have nowhere to go and King's is fully booked. We just need a place to stay for the night", the mother explained.

Norma looked at the two young boys and her heart decided before her head can.

"Alright, just for the night then because my family and I are on vacation so…" she agreed.

The mother smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much. We appreciate it", she said.

Norma proceeded with checking them in and handing them the key to the room. Suddenly, she remembered Alex. She picked up her phone and called him but it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, Alex…I just want to let you know that I am here at the motel. A guest called me and she and her family needed a place to stay. I cannot say no because she has two kids so I checked them in. I'll just go check the house first and then I'll come back to your house", she informed him just in case he got home first.

She then went up the house just to check if things are still in place and decided to pick up some clothes too. The front door was wide open when she got downstairs. It was closed when she came in and she didn't hear anyone in the house. Norma slowly continued walking and then checked the living room and then the kitchen. She didn't find anyone. Dylan and Norman are still on their vacation so it's just her. Finally, she dismissed the idea and rolled her eyes around. She probably forgot to push the door hard enough. When she walked towards the door, it's already closed and there's man standing in front of it blocking her chance to get out.

"Caleb", she muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

Norma took few steps backward in fear. What is he doing at her house? Alex already talked to him. He should be far away from town by now. Despite the distance, she can smell the alcohol radiating from his body. He is drunk and it's not a good sign. Alcohol brings out the worst in her brother and she knows that from experience. Fear is becoming overwhelming for Norma and it's preventing her from moving.

"Your cop boyfriend isn't around, Norma Louise", Caleb muttered.

"Please, leave", she said trying to sound tough but she cannot.

"What will you do? Scream for help? I don't think so. You have guests down at your motel and screaming for help is a bad rep for your business. Besides, who will help you? I doubt that woman will leave her two children for you", Caleb taunted her.

It angers Norma. Caleb used to be so kind to her. He used to be her protector, her best friend.

"We are free from Dad, Caleb. We have our own lives now. Why can't you just live your own?" she asked.

Caleb went serious. "Life? What kind of life? That's right. Ever since you left, you didn't even bother checking in on us. I wasn't able to finish school. Did you know that? Dad was so furious that you ran away and he said it's my fault. Mom was out of her body so basically she's not there anymore. Dad became so depressed and would threw fits every single day. He stopped working and I had to step in. Do you know what kind of jobs I did just to buy Mom her meds? You have no clue, Norma Louise! While you were having a great time skanking around, we were suffering!" Caleb exclaimed.

That hit a nerve on Norma. "Skanking around? Don't you dare turn this around on me, Caleb! You were talking about suffering because you don't have money? Dad was right. I left because of you and you know that. I left because you wouldn't stop raping me and the last time you did it, you dislocated my shoulder so yes I ran away and didn't bother to care or even think about any of you but I didn't have a great life unlike what you think. I got divorced and got married to an asshole who did nothing but beat me or rape me whenever he's drunk. You know what, I thought I escaped you but I didn't. I happened to marry a man exactly the same as you! Don't talk about like it's only you who suffered, Caleb, because my suffering started when you stopped being my brother!" she snapped.

For a moment, her words got through to Caleb but it didn't last long. His mind is clouded by alcohol and he's not thinking straight. He's angry at her and he wanted to get back at her. That's all what's roaming inside his brain. He reached out behind him and locked the door.

"Stop acting like you didn't like those times, Norma Louise. We both know that you did", he muttered in a dangerous tone that alerted Norma.

She knows that tone better than anyone else. Her mind races on where she can possibly run to in order to hide. There is nowhere to go. In panic, she chose to run into the kitchen instead of the basement. Caleb caught up with her fast and hit her on her face and she fell on the floor.

* * *

Alex got back in his SUV after finishing his job with Bob Paris. He checked his phone and found Norma's message. _"Hey, Alex…I just want to let you know that I am here at the motel. A guest called me and she and her family needed a place to stay. I cannot say no because she has two kids so I checked them in. I'll just go check the house first and then I'll come back to your house"._ It's not that big of a deal since it's her business and she cares about her guests but something made him feel nervous all of a sudden so he turned on the engine and drove as fast as he can.

There are two boys playing on the front porch when he arrived at the motel. He got out of his vehicle to check if Norma is inside the motel office.

"Is there any problem, sir?" the mother of the boys asked.

"What would you say that?" Alex asked her back.

"Oh, sorry…it's just that we're tourists and I thought we violated something. Mrs. Bates is up in the house, I think, if you're looking for her", she answered.

"Thank you", Alex replied and then went up the house.

The door is locked. She never locked this door, he thought. Something is not right. Alex kicked the door opened as well as the second door and heard Norma crying. It's coming from the kitchen. He pulled out his gun and hurried to where her voice is coming from.

The sight of horror shocked him once he reached the kitchen. Caleb is holding her by her hair, forcing her to bend over the table but she won't submit. Her blouse is ripped and there's blood on her lip. In their struggle, Caleb slammed Norma's head onto the table to knock her out. That's when Alex jumped in and pushed him away from Norma. The two men fought with each other. Caleb is bigger than Alex for sure but Alex is sober. It didn't take long before he managed to get on top of him on the floor and started beating the shit out of him.

Norma laid on the floor, lightheaded after getting slammed on the table. She can feel the sting on her forehead and her body but it felt like a distant sound to her. She turned her head to her side and saw the shadow of Alex punching her brother.

"Alex…" she called but she's not sure if he heard her. "Alex", she repeated.

She thinks he looked her way for a moment.

"Alex, don't. Please…don't", she muttered before giving in and closing her eyes.

He cannot understand it. She wanted him not to kill her brother despite what he did to her, what he's planning to do. His blood is boiling and he desperately wants to kill Caleb but he doesn't want to defy Norma. Alex pulled out his gun and pointed it on top of his head. Caleb is now filled with horror and fear. Death is coming for him. Then, Alex removed the gun from his head and called it in at the station.

He went Norma's side and checked her pulse. She's alive. She just passed out.

"Come on baby, I'll take you to the hospital", he muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex rushed Norma into the hospital to have her taken care of. He waited outside with Deputy Lin who's filling him in about Caleb.

"Don't write up Norma's name on the report", he said.

"What? Sheriff, that is against the procedure", she disagreed.

"I am the Sheriff, Deputy. I say don't write her name on the report, you follow it. Understood?" Alex said firmly.

"Yes, Sheriff", she submitted.

* * *

Few hours later, Dylan came in rushing and found Alex at the hallway.

"What happened? I got a call that Norma is in the hospital", Dylan asked in panic.

Alex remembered that Norma sent him and Norman away to protect them from Bob. Now, they can return with no worries because Bob is already out of the equation.

"She was attacked in your house", Alex answered.

"Attacked? I thought she's staying at your place? She said she's staying with you. What is she doing back at the house? Was it Bob Paris?" Dylan fired his questions.

"She got a call from the motel. There's a family that needed a place to stay for the night so she went back to check them in. Then, she went to the house just to check if things are okay. I only found out because she sent a message so I followed her", he answered.

"So, it was Bob Paris?" Dylan asked again.

"No, it wasn't Bob. Actually, it's her brother, Caleb", Alex answered.

He watched as the face of the young man turned dark. Dylan doesn't know that he already know Caleb is his father. It's a private matter and a dark secret. For sure, Dylan wouldn't feel comfortable that an outsider to their family know about it.

"Where is he? Did you kill him?" Dylan asked. His tone is dangerous.

"I wanted to. Believe me. I wanted to so badly but your mother said no. She pleaded. I still don't get it but I don't want to disobey her wishes so I got him arrested. He's at the station", he answered in full honesty.

Dylan's blood temperature is about to break the thermometer. He cannot imagine why Caleb would attack Norma. He suddenly felt bad about not believing her when she told him what he did to her all those years ago. He took his side and poured all his anger towards his mother when she's only telling him the truth. All his life, he demanded truth from her and when she finally gave it, he didn't believe her.

"I shouldn't have left her. I should've come back for her and take her with us", Dylan muttered.

Alex didn't say anything, just listen.

"It's my fault. She told me she's in trouble and I knew that I should've come back for her once I secured Norman away from this town but I didn't. Now, she's here in the hospital and Bob Paris is still after her", he continued.

Alex moved closer to the young man.

"Bob Paris is not a problem anymore", he muttered.

Dylan turned to him in surprise. He spent a great amount of time with drug lords and bad people to know that kind of talk.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I handled it", Alex simply answered.

He killed him. Dylan can see it in his eyes. He can see something else. He felt a little sad about it. They could be friends, Dylan thought. If that's true, Alex just killed his friend in order to protect his mother.

"Thank you for protecting her", he muttered.

Alex looked at him and noticed that he knows what he has done for his mother. He simply nodded and looked away. He's not proud of it. He's never been proud about killing anyone. He knows it has to be done but it doesn't mean that it feels good.

* * *

Finally, the doctor came out of the room and saw Dylan and Alex at the hallway waiting.

"Sheriff…you must be her son?" the doctor looked at the both of them.

"Yes, I'm Dylan. How's my mother?" he asked.

"She's got concussion. Her head has received quite an impact but there's no brain damage. She got a cracked ribs and deep laceration on her back. She lost a lot of blood but we got it covered. I would advise to keep her on bed rest after she's been discharge here. She will feel sore and tired for days, possibly weeks because of all the bruises. Other than that, she'll make it", the doctor answered.

"Thank you", Alex replied.

* * *

They're finally allowed to see Norma who's still unconscious. Dylan almost gasped upon seeing her condition. All of those injuries are caused by his father, the same man who abused her for years, the man he sided on.

"I can't believe anyone is capable of doing this to her", he muttered. "I know she's not perfect but she has a good heart. I spent so much time hating her because she didn't have the guts to leave Sam even though he's abusive towards her but I never thought about what she was feeling. Norman told me that the reason she didn't leave was because she wanted us to have a comfortable life despite the violence. She wanted us to go nice school and finish. She endured all those beating for us and I blamed her for it", he added.

Alex put his hand on his shoulder.

"No one is going to hurt her ever again, Dylan. I will make sure of it and once she wakes up, you can start making it up to her then. How's that sound?" he asked.

Dylan smiled and nodded.

"I love that idea", he answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Norma has been discharged from the hospital and Alex drove her to her house where Dylan and Norman are waiting for her. She's still wearing bandages but she's a lot better now.

"What will I say to Norman? I don't think he should see me like this", she asked Alex.

"Dylan already filled him in. I know it's only been a week since he and Norman went on that vacation but Norman has matured a lot. I met with him yesterday and he's very calm about things. He's calm before but he's matured. He's going to be fine. You'll see", he answered.

She wanted to believe that but she's worried. Her son is a sensitive boy. She doesn't want him to start having blackouts again because of what happened to her.

* * *

The two reached the house and he helped her with the stairs which the house got a lot. Once they opened the door, a confetti popped on them followed by "Welcome Home!" greetings by Dylan, Norman, and Emma.

"Oh, this is so sweet! You guys don't have to do all of this", Norma muttered while looking around her house which has now turned festive.

"…but we want to. We want to surprise you", Emma said and hugged her.

Norma knew it was her idea to throw a surprise party for her. She can tell by the decoration. They have Emma's signature.

"Thank you, Emma. You really did surprise me. Thank you. I love it", she said and the young girl smiled.

"I say we head out to the kitchen and eat. I am starving", Alex intervened to get everyone out of the hallway.

The three young friends agreed in unison and proceeded to the kitchen. Alex is about to follow them when he noticed Norma stopped along the way.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…it's just, it's hard going in there and not see…I don't know. Let's go", she answered and walked but he caught her arm.

"Norma, if you're not ready, we will not force you. It's okay", he muttered in concern.

She looked at him and smiled.

"It wouldn't be the first time something happened in that kitchen. I'll be fine, Alex", she replied coldly.

Alex got shivers upon hearing that. He remembered about Keith Summers. He attacked her in the same kitchen on the first day she and her son moved to town. He raped her on top of that table and she killed him on that kitchen floor. _It wouldn't be the first time something happened in that kitchen_. That's what she said.

"Okay, let's go", he agreed and accompanied her to the kitchen.

Norma swallowed a little upon entering. She's trying so hard to shake the painful memories when she noticed something is different. The table is different. That is not her kitchen table. She turned to Alex and he only smiled at her. She knew it was him. He threw her old kitchen table and replaced it with a new one.

"Come on, Norman made all of these", Dylan said to the both of them.

"Really? Well, let's see what you learned from your vacation", Norma said to Norman.

"Oh, you'll be surprised, Mother. Come on, Sheriff. The food is going to get cold", Norman replied and all of them enjoyed their meal.

* * *

Norma is doing the dishes when Norman came in to help her out. The two didn't have much time to talk alone. She can feel he got a lot of questions and she is not sure if she's ready to answer them.

"Go ahead, Norman", she permitted.

"I'm not sure it's the right time", he hesitated.

"Norman, there's never going to be a right time. You either ask me now or you forget about it", she said.

Norman turned to his mother and decided to ask now.

"What happened, Mother? Dylan told me things but I want to hear it from you and please be honest", he asked.

She put down the plate and turned to her son.

"Do you remember Anika Johnson?" she asked Norman and he nodded. "When she died in front of our motel, she handed me a flash drive. She said that I should use it for us so I held on to it. I found out later that it was a business ledger of the drug business in this town. I went to Alex and asked him to take me to see Bob Paris. He owns the flash drive. I made a deal with him for us, for the motel, but he doesn't fight fair. He abducted me and when he let me go, Alex insisted that I should stay at his place so Bob wouldn't dare to touch me", she said.

"That's why you sent Dylan and me on that vacation", he concluded.

"Yes. I don't want the two of you to get involved. Then, Caleb arrived into town and you know what happened when I came here to check in a guest", she added.

Norman hugged his mother tight.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. Don't worry. I am not angry that you didn't tell me. I am grateful that you thought about my safety and Dylan's. We're here now", he said.

* * *

Later that night, Alex found Norma sitting on the bench in front of her motel alone.

"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"I just want to be alone for a while", she answered. Her voice sounded exhausted.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked and she nodded. Alex sat next to her.

"Thank you for the new table", she muttered.

"You're welcome", he said while staring at her.

She looked troubled and it's expected. For someone who went through all those nightmares, it's normal to be troubled.

"You know when I bought this place, I have so much hope. I got so many plans on how we're going to start over. We're going to live a happy life without violence and abuse. All that went away on the first day that we got here. Still, I tried. We tried. I kept the hope up but day by day, that hope just diminishes little by little. Right now…I can't feel it anymore, Alex. I just feel so numb and cold. I cannot feel happy. I smile. I laugh but those were empty. Guess, you can call it fake. There's nothing inside than just emptiness and it's making me so tired to move, to even breathe", she confessed.

Alex put his hand on top of hers. She didn't flinch or acknowledge it. He gently turned her face towards him so she would face him. Then, Alex leaned over and put a simple but passionate kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Don't worry. I will work on that. I will make you feel happy again", he whispered.

"What if that day never comes?" she asked.

Alex smiled. "I'm a very patient man, Norma Bates. In case you haven't notice, I waited years for you", he replied and the two smiled at each other before he put his arm around her shoulders as she leans her head on him.


End file.
